She Belongs to Me
by fairywings81
Summary: Tristan's had a crush on Serenity for years....but now he's got competiton from Duke Devlin. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Tristan

(A/N:This was a requested fic. I'm not sure how well I can write a romantic-comedy,but I am sure going to try!Also,each chapter will be written in either Tristan,Duke or Serenity's point of view,as stated by Chapter title)

****

Chapter One-Tristan

_I can't understand it. Just a few months ago, I had Serenity all to myself, and now….dice boy decides he can just barge in between us! I'll show him! _Okay, so I was a little ticked off when I wrote that in my notebook after school, but it's true. Serenity Wheeler has been in my dreams since time immortal and this character Duke thinks he can just steal her away from me? Right. I sighed deeply as I walked to the library. Joey, Tea and I were going to study there for a while, before we all went back to Joey's for dinner. The guy had decided he was going to make sloppy joes for us. As I walked into the library, I was happy to see that Serenity was with them. "Hey guys!" 

"Hey, Tristan." Tea greeted. "What took you so long?" 

"I had to stop at the store for a drink." I replied, as I sat down. I smiled across the table at Serenity. "Hey, Serenity. I didn't know you were going to be with us." 

"Actually, I will be around for a while. I moved in with Joey this morning. " Serenity flashed me a beautiful smile. 

"That's great news!" I told her, returning her smile. "So, what are we studying first?" 

"Algebra." Tea told him. "Really, Tristan. You could be more observant." When she gestured around the table, I noticed they were all bent over their algebra book. 

"Oh…sorry." I had been too interested in Serenity's presence.

"We're on page one hundred fifty." Serenity offered in her sweet tone. 

"Thanks." I opened my book, and looked at the problems. But my mind wasn't on work anymore. Every now and then, I'd look up, and watch Serenity work with her brother. 

"You okay, Tristan?" Joey asked me suddenly. He'd caught me dazing. 

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." I looked away from Serenity again quickly, and finished up the matrix problem I'd been working on. 

"How do you do that,man?! I can't make heads or tails out of matrixes!" Joey exclaimed in frustration when he realized I had finished before him again. 

"It's really not that hard." I told him. 

"Let me see if I can show you again." Serenity spoke up suddenly. Her tone held patience. 

So, they worked again, and I went on to my English assignment. I couldn't help but feel light headed with every word Serenity spoke. She was like an angel to me, and I longed to have her full attention. I was about to ask her out for lunch, when a most unwelcome person showed up. 

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late. My new assistant manager was having complications." Duke Devlin sat down beside Serenity. 

"It's okay, man." Joey replied, half-heartedly. He didn't dislike Duke, but he still felt awkward after the dog suit incident. 

He flashed that ridiculous smile of his at Serenity. "Hey, Serenity. It's been a long time." 

"It has." Serenity smiled at him now. 

"You here to visit?" Duke asked, as he began to unpack his own homework. 

"Actually, I've moved in with Joey." Serenity replied. 

"That's great. Now you an Joey can spend more time together." Duke replied, looking over his assignment book. "More reading….Honestly, I'd be better off being home tutored." 

"Then why don't you?" I asked him in a hinting kind of tone. I had to get him away from Serenity. 

"Maybe because I don't really want to." Duke tossed back at me. His eyes narrowed at me, as I glanced over at Serenity. "Besides, now I can share study time with the prettiest girl at Domino High."

I muttered, closing my English book. "I'm outta here." 

"Tristan? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Serenity said suddenly in a worried tone. 

"I'm okay, Serenity. I'll catch you later, Joey." 

"Sure thing!" Joey smiled, oblivious to what had just happened. 

I said my goodbye to Tea, then left the library, and rode off on my motorcycle in annoyance. 


	2. Duke

****

Chapter Two-Duke

We all watched Tristan go, then I returned my gaze to Serenity. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I replaced Tristan's empty chair, and smiled at her. "So, when did all this come about? "

"All what?" She replied vaguely. She seemed to be trying to help Joey with something difficult. 

"This move in with Joey." I told her. I was trying desperately to make conversation with her. I envied the way it came so easily for Tristan when it came to talking to her. Of course, he's known her longer. All I had to do was get to know her better. 

"Well, about a week ago, I decided it was time I moved out of the house. The only problem was, I'd need a place to stay. I knew my brother had a place of his own. So I asked him if I could stay with him." 

"The rest is history, as they say." Joey added. "I think I got it, Sis." He grinned proudly at his work, and I just shook my head. I never could understand Joey. He could be so slow sometimes, but always at the right moment, he knew what to do. 

"That's great, Serenity." I said then, ignoring Joey's input. "Hey…. Serenity…do you think maybe you'd like to…."

"Look at the time, Sis! We're supposed to be meeting Tristan for dinner, remember?" Joey cut in suddenly. It was as if he'd guessed what I'd been about to ask her. 

"Oh..okay, Joey. I'm sorry, Duke. Maybe we can talk later? " Serenity smiled her sweetest smile yet at me. 

"I'd like that." I replied kindly. "See you soon." 

********************************************************************

Later that night, I was typing away at my computer, making supply lists when the phone rang. I answered it quickly, thinking it would be one of the suppliers. "Duke Devlin speaking." 

"Listen, Duke. I don't know what's goin' on with you, but you better stay away from Serenity." It was Tristan. 

"Oh yeah? And why's that, Tristan? Can't take a little competition?" I replied cooly. "Look, just get used to the fact that she likes me." 

"Yeah? Then why is she going to a movie with me tomorrow night?" 

"Say what?!" _That sneaky little……_I gritted my teeth. "That doesn't mean anything special! You're still in the friend zone, remember?" 

"Keep on thinkin' that Dice boy. Serenity really digs me. And you wanna know why?" 

"Not especially." I replied coldly. 

"Because I'm not an arrogant jerk." 

My eyes narrowed at that. I didn't think I'd been so bad since Battle City ended. Even Joey'd said as much. "Is that right? Well, we'll just see about that, Tristan!" I hung up on him then, truly annoyed. _Who was he to talk about arrogance? He was making assumptions about Serenity's feelings! I happened to know she still only thought of him as a friend. The smile she'd given him suggested as much. The one she'd given me.well, very different. There was hope for me yet. _

I spent the greater part of the rest of the night trying to put Serenity out of my mind. I had so much work to do for the next day's expansion release. Yet, I try as I might, I was unable to let Serenity's sweet picture leave my mind. I'd sit down to type, and nothing would come to mind except the fact Serenity had said she'd like to talk to me again. _Hah! So much for you, Tristan. She does like me. More so even. _

Around ten o'clock, I gave up working, and headed home to bed. The store looked fine to me, and besides, there was no point in staying if I wasn't going to work. When I walked into my apartment, the first thing I did was remember the story Serenity had told me about her move to Joey's. I did have to give Wheeler his props for looking out for his little sister. That was great. However, he really needed to let go of this protective barrier he had around her. No one, not even Tristan, would be able to get close to her that way. He needed to show a little faith that his sister would be able to make her own choices. 

With that thought, I turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen, before heading to my room for a well-deserved slumber. _Tomorrow, I will take a step in taking Serenity right out from under Tristan's nose._


	3. Serenity

****

Chapter Three-Serenity 

__

Dear Diary,

Last night was fantastic. Tristan took me out to this small coffeehouse. Joey was a little skeptical about everything, but I really think it's b/c he just wants to be a good big brother. Tristan was so sweet. He paid for everything, and when it was time to go home, he gave me a sweet goodbye kiss. 

On the other hand…There was Duke Devlin. He seems nice enough. I'm not sure whom I would rather go out with, and asking my brother would be suicide. Maybe I could talk to Tea about it. I don't know. 

_I had a note from Duke on the door when I got home. I'm glad Tristan didn't walk me all the way to the door. It was a sweet little note. He wanted me to call him last night, but it was late by the time Tristan and I got home. I'll call him today or maybe I'll see him after school. He did want to talk to me, after all. _

What I don't understand is why Tristan and Duke have to fight over me. I like them both as friends. It's really nerve racking for a girl like me to have to listen to it. Joey doesn't like it too much either. He's probably told Tristan off a few hundred times. Duke is so subtle, I bet Joey doesn't know he's vying for my attention too. Oh dear…it's getting late here. I'm exhausted. I will see you all soon. Good night. 

****

(A/n:I know…..very very short. Well,this is what I've decided. Serenity's will all be in the form of diary entries, commenting on the first two previous chapters. I just think part of her would really miss the reality of what was going on. You know? Well, I just wanted to let you know shortness was intentional.) 


	4. Tristan

****

Chapter Four-Tristan

Joey and I arrived to school late as usual the next morning. It was well worth it, when my pal told me how much Serenity had enjoyed herself the night before. Joey swore Serenity was talking like we'd gone on a date, but his sister insisted still that we were just friends. I could only hope that maybe somewhere inside, she really did like me like that. 

"Mr. Taylor, would you please tell me what chapter we're on?" 

My history teacher was standing over my desk, looking particularly annoyed. 

"Uh…yeah…. Chapter seven, Ma'm." I said, guessing as usual. History was my worst subject. 

"Lucky guess. Might I suggest you actually paying attention for a change?" My teacher spun on her heels, and returned to the chalkboard, and I returned to my fantasy about Serenity. 

"Tristan? Hey Tristan." Tea broke into my fantasy next, to my annoyance.

"What is it??" I demanded. 

"Oh…Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I was just wondering if you were coming with us to the library again today." 

"Well, I hadn't planned on it…" 

"Serenity will be there." Tea added now. 

_Man! Does everyone know about me and Serenity?!_ "Sure. I'll come." I replied with a bright smile. Another study session with sweet Serenity. 

"Great!" Tea smiled too, and left, as the bell rang to dismiss us for lunch. 

******************************************************************************

The sight that met me in the courtyard was infuriating. _What does he think he's doing?_ I watched through narrowed eyes, as Duke brought Serenity an extra carton of milk. Serenity smiled, and thanked him. 

"It's hard isn't it?" Joey walked up beside me now, watching his little sister. "One minute, you're teachin' her how to take a bus, next thing you know, guys are all over her." 

"Yeah….." I replied vaguely. Joey knew of my crush on Serenity. Why was he tormenting me this way? "Joey, Duke's not right for her, man! You know what a manipulative creep he can be!" 

"If Serenity's happy, that's all that matters to me, Tristan." Joey replied. "Besides, you're more like a second brother to her anyway." 

"Say what?! Did she tell you that herself?!" 

"Of course. You didn't actually think she liked you like…. You did! Oh man, I'm sorry, Tristan." 

"It's okay. I'm not going to give up hope. There's more to me than she knows about anyway." I walked over to Yugi's table with Joey now, and made sure to get a good seat where I could keep an eye on the Duke/Serenity action.

"You know, spying on her won't make Serenity like you any more than she already does." Joey advised. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"And not spying on Duke won't help me find out why she likes him better than me." I countered. 

"Leave the girl alone, Tristan. Let her eat in peace." Tea put in now. "You could always ask her later at the library." 

_Ask her directly? Are they insane? That'd make me seem like a jerk! I'd rather suffer in silence. Then again, if I'm truly just in the friend zone, I could ask, right?_ I sighed deeply,and poked at my now cold lunch. 

I was still undecided by the end of the day. We all gathered in the library, where I was sure to take a seat close to Serenity. If I was going to ask her, I wouldn't be passing notes, that were for sure. I had just set my mind to asking Serenity about the whole Duke thing, when to my frustration, Serenity came up to the table with Duke on her arm! _Oh no! Don't tell me they're going out!_ I glanced at Joey, whose jaw was dropped as well. I asked him silently if he'd known and my buddy shook his head.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if it would be okay if Duke studied with us." 

There was a momentary silence, before Tea broke it. "Sure! We could use him." The smile on Serenity's face was priceless. I actually felt warm, because she seemed so happy. _That should've been me, man!! Duke's going to pay for this! I swear! _ What made matters worse were that Duke sat down in the seat beside me, and actually gloated! I'm not normally the jealous type, really. But at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to knock his perfect teeth in!


	5. Duke

****

Chapter Five-Duke 

Serenity and I arrived at the library for her regular study session with her brother a few minutes late. I suppose she hadn't told the others we were going out yet,because the look on their faces was pure shock. Especially Tristan's. His was priceless! Anyway,I sat down between Serenity and Tristan, and began going over the figures for my shop, but not before smiling in satisfaction at Tristan. 

"You're gonna pay for this,Devlin." Tristan hissed in an undertone, as he dug into his backpack for a pen. 

"Really?" I replied cooly, as I put an arm around Serenity. She looked up from helping Joey, and smiled.

"What is it, Duke?" 

"Oh…Nothing. Nothing at all…." I replied. _See, Tristan? We're perfect for each other! Sorry to declare you the loser. Devlin always gets his girl. _

"You know what, guys? I just remembered I gotta go by the cycle shop and get a part for my bike. I'll see you guys later." Tristan got up abruptly, and walked out of the library. Joey soon followed, appearently worried about his friend. 

"What's with Tristan lately?" Yugi asked.

"Who knows. He's been like that since the beginning of the year." Tea pointed out. 

"Yeah,but it's so unlike him. " Yugi replied. 

"I hope he's okay…." Serenity put in now, looking up from her work. 

"He'll be fine." I assured her calmly. "Tristan's a tough guy. He can handle himself." 

"I hope you're right, Duke. I hate to see him so frazzled." She answered softly. 

_Hmm…She sees Tristan as an older brother,just like Joey. Maybe I need to have a talk with Tristan,guy to guy. _

"Duke, are you working late tonight?" Serenity's voice brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Not that I know of. Why?" 

"I want you to come over dinner." Serenity told me. "I'm making my special spaghetti sauce." 

"Sure. I'll be there." I replied, as I got my stuff together. "I should head over to the shop right now though." 

"Oh. Okay." Serenity stood up, and I gave her gentle kiss. 

"I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah. It'll be great." She replied. 

I smiled at her ,then saying goodbye to everyone, I headed out as well. 

**********************************************************************************

The rest of the afternoon at the game shop seemed to drag by. I helped custormer after customer, then left the rest to my college employees, while I worked on the inventory sheet. 

"Hey, Duke. When does the new expansion come out?" I looked up from my last piece of paperwork, to Sally,my newest employee. 

"Next month sometime." 

"Oh okay. Thanks." She left, closing the door behind her. 

I looked at the clock as she left, and gasped. It was nearly six thirty, and I still had to go home and get ready! I set the final sheet aside, and left the shop. 

Once at home, I showered quickly, and got dressed. Then I called Serenity to let her know I was running a little late. She said it was okay, and just to get there as soon as I could. I had to smile when I hung up the phone. Serenity was the sweetest girl out there, and she was mine. 

After stopping at the florist for flowers, I arrived at Joey's. My eyes narrowed, when I saw Tristan's bike there, but I shrugged it off for Serenity's sake, and rang the doorbell. 

"Hey, Duke! Glad you could get away from the shop." Joey greeted me. "Serenity's in the kitchen." 

"Thanks." I headed for the kitchen to give her the flowers. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight I saw. Tristan and Serenity were hugging, and it didn't look like a friendship hug either!


	6. Serenity

****

Chapter Six-Serenity

__

Dear Diary,

Tonight was so upsetting. It was supposed to be my night to cook,and I had invited Duke over to eat. But Tristan showed up too,with bad news. Appearently, his mother had a heart attack this afternoon. The poor guy was so upset. Then Duke came and saw us hugging. He was furious. But I'm not sure who at. I think it was Tristan. I tried to explain after Tristan left,but Duke wouldn't listen. He stalked out of here,and Joey ran after him. 

I should've never gotten involved with anyone. Tristan and I are very close,but I never saw him as a boyfriend. He's my friend,almost like a brother. Joey is so upset with both of them right now. And....well,so am I've tried to explain to Tristan how I see us,but he doesn't wanna give up. And Duke. Well,Duke is too jealous for my liking,now that I think about it. Maybe I'll break it off with him. I don't know yet. We shall see. 


	7. Duke

**Chapter Seven-Duke**

"Hey,Duke! Wait!" I turned to see Joey on the sidewalk. I sighed deeply. I supposed he was going to try and explain everything that had just occurred . Well,I didn't want to hear it,and I'm sure he knew that, well,I let him catch up. 

"Joey,I saw what I saw." I told him before he could begin. 

"What you saw was a friend comforting a friend,Devlin. My sister really likes you." He folded his arms. "As she was sayin '. Tristan's Ma had a heart attack. He was really upset. You know how Serenity is. " 

Now I felt bad. Here I had thought Serenity was playing me, but she wasn't. She'd just been comforting Tristan. "Man. I feel like a real creep!" 

"You're certainly actin' like one." Joey agreed. "I can't have ya upsettin ' Serenity." 

"I know. Well,I'll go home, and maybe I'll call her or something. I'm really sorry,Joey." 

"It's forgivable." Joey turned to go inside again, but then looked at me. "I'm warnin ' you,dice boy. Don't hurt my sister." 

I made a face. "Don't you worry about it,Joey. Serenity's in good hands." After that,I went home. I had a lot to think about. 

********************************************************************************* 

The next morning, I met Serenity at the front of the school, with a bouquet of flowers. 

"Oh Duke....they're beautiful!" Serenity smiled lightly,leaning over to give me a hug. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Listen,Serenity. I'm sorry about last night..." 

"I am too. I didn't really know how to explain. You were so mad, I thought you were going to break up with me or fight with Tristan..." Serenity looked up at me. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Serenity. Come here." I pulled her into my arms gently,and petted her hair,while she laid 

her head on my shoulder. Neither of us noticed her brother approaching. 

"Gah! Hey!" Joey called out in annoyan ce. "Get your hands off my sister like that!" 

"Joey!" Serenity turned around,giving her brother a glare. "I'm not six anymore. I can handle myself!" 

"Yeah. Relax,Wheeler. I told you before, she's perfectly safe with me." I proceeded to put my arm around Serenity's waist,as the bell rang. "Come on,Serenity. Maybe we can go out after school today?" 

"I'd love to." Serenity caressed her flowers gently,as I led her inside. 

**(A/N:And yet,another short chapter. I've decided short chapters suit this ** **fic** ** better. Anyway,please leave nice reviews,** **k** **? Thanks!!)**


	8. Tristan

**Chapter Eight-Tristan**

"What does she see in him anyhow?" I lamented to Joey at lunch the next day. 

"Who knows. But look at her, Tristan. She's so happy." Joey and I were sitting across from the two in question,watching them. 

I watched Duke feed her a french fry,and almost choked. "Are you sure he isn't playing the womanizer,Joey?" 

"Don't be stupid, Tristan. Even if he was,my sister would never fall for that act. She ain't one of his ugly cheerleaders, you know!" Joey studied them a little longer,then turned his attention to Tea and Yugi. "You guys don't think Duke will upset her,do ya ?" 

"No way. She's so happy, Joey. I haven't seen her that happy in a long time." Tea assured him. "Especially not since that creep Rex dumped her." 

"I just don't want her to get hurt again, you know?" 

"You've got to let her make her own way, Joey. She's not that little anym ore. Be her big brother from a distance. Just don't let her see you doing it." Weevil Underwood advised. He'd recently started eating at our table with Espa Roba. "I have to do that with my sister Kendra too." He smiled slightly. "And I'm sure Espa would tell you some stories if he was here." 

Joey nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll try that. I can't stand it when she's mad at me!" 

"I know the feeling." I muttered. 

"Are you going to be at the mall later,Tristan?" Tea asked me now. "It'll help take your mind off of Serenity." 

"Sure, I guess I can." I stood up now,and walked out of the cafeteria. A guy could only watch so much of his lif e-long crush with another guy. Particular one like Duke Devlin. _I suppose she's made her choice. I should respect it, as her friend._ I looked back at Serenity and Duke, with a smile. Yes,it would take a while to get used to, but I realized that I would have to, or risk losing Serenity as a friend, and that was not something I wanted. If I couldn't have her as a girlfriend, I would settle for good friend. 


	9. Serenity

**Chapter Nine-Serenity**

Dear Diary, 

Well, I had a long talk with Duke tonight while we were out. I've decided to see him, but he's on a sort of trial right now,after the way he acted about Tristan. We saw Tristan and Tea earlier too. They were at Bakura's book store, as we were coming in. Tristan seems to be doing better about this whole thing with Duke. I'm glad. We all decided to go over to Marsha's Diner for dinner. I was sort of surprised to learn that Tea had asked Tristan out. All this time, I thought it was Yugi she liked. I guess you never really know. Tristan of course said yes,which also surprised and pleased me. 

As for Joey. He's another story all together. He's been getting on my nerves lately. Don't get me wrong. I love Joey,but lately,he's been really protective. He thinks Duke and I are a mismatch. I think it's mainly because of what Duke's done ot him in the past. I would think after what's happened with Noa and all of that,those two would get over their differences! Duke told me he doesn't hold any grudge against Joey. So,why can't Joey accept that Duke's changed? I guess we'll never know. 

I talked to Duke on the phone just now. He had a long talk with Joey. I hope it helps. Duke says that Joey is worried about me falling into a trap with Duke,and becoming one of his devoted "Girls". Well,I am devoted,but I will tell him off if I think he needs it. That's why he loves me. That's what he tells me. He wants to forget about all his "girls" and just be with me. That's the Duke I love. The one that I fell for back in Noa's world. I have to go now. Today finally ended the way I wanted it to. I can't wait to see what tomorrow holds! 

**(A/** **n** **:And this concludes my sweet little ** **fic** **. I know a lot of you hate the idea of Duke and Serenity. This was my Duke ** **fanship** ** screaming. LOL. I love Duke!)**


End file.
